


Moonlight

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Birthday Patton!, M/M, logicality wedding, prequel to logans birthday trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Virgil's best man's speech at Logan and Patton's wedding then a soft moment between the married couple.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Patton!  
> I really enjoyed writing this and managed to find time to write it on time. Updates for 'How Virgil Found His Family' will probably be every Saturday now unless specified because my homework load has doubled and will be like this until GCSE's are over. That does not mean I won't be posting things though. I enjoy writing and will be doing so in my spare time so uploads won't just stop completely.

Virgil coughed into the microphone and glanced at Patton nervously. The curly haired brunette stuck his thumbs up at the nervous boy and grinned at him, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. Beside him, Patton’s new husband rolled his eyes fondly before pushing Patton’s glasses back up his nose. Logan then turned to Virgil and smiled warmly at him. Virgil took a breath while Roman quietened down the hall for him.

All eyes were on him now. Virgil let out a shaky breath before bringing the microphone to his mouth and speaking, “Uh—First of all…I want to thank these two wonderful people in front of me for giving me this opportunity. Never in my life would I have imagined being the best man at someone’s wedding…”

“Second of all, I want to say how lucky I am to have them as friends. I remember one time in high school, I was sat outside waiting for school to begin. I was close to freezing – at least I felt like it – and I closed my eyes for just a second. The next thing I knew, Patton was calling my name and I jolted, dropping my belongings all over the floor. Just seconds later I found myself sat there with Patton guiding my arms through one of his jackets to help warm me up while Logan gathered my things up from the floor. Their parental instincts are crazy. I had only spoke to them once previously, the time Patton gave me his spare lunch so I could eat on my first day, but they were prepared to help me even though I was practically a stranger to them. Any children they have in the future, if they decide they want to, will be insanely lucky to have them as parents and I see those children growing up treasured and loved to the edge of the universe and back. My time with them at school has proven that”

Virgil took another deep breath after his little rant and glanced at the two he was speaking about. Virgil was surprised to see tears in their eyes, and he panicked, preparing himself to apologise and sit back down, but Patton nodded and motioned for him to continue, giving him another encouraging thumbs up accompanied by a smile.

“There are so many more things that I want to say today but I won’t have time for everything. I do, however, want to say that everybody here is incredibly blessed with the privilege of knowing these two people in front of me. They are also lucky to have each other. Even if you glance at them for a moment, you can see the love for each other and the devotion to each other practically radiating off them. So, Logan and Patton, I wish you both the best in your married life and I thank you for the opportunity of being here on your special day…just- thank you for letting me get to know you both all those years ago and thank you for caring about me in the way you both did. You two act like my second parents an-” Virgil was cut off by Patton leaping out of his chair to pull him into a hug. Patton held the younger tightly while Logan walked up and joined them. The married couple knew what Virgil meant. That despite the couple years difference between them and the younger, they managed to treat him in such a way it was like parents caring for a child – like Virgil’s mother cared for him. Patton couldn’t help it, he always felt and acted like the dad friend, fretting about everybody and making sure they were all okay and nothing was bothering them. It was only heightened when Virgil managed to bring their group together and they all became one group – the divide between them all, gone.

When they pulled away, everybody at the reception was smiling at them. Roman looked on fondly from the side-lines while Damien and Remus grinned at them from beside him. Remus noticed and tapped Damien who laughed a little when he noticed. He elbowed Roman in the ribs lightly and motioned to Virgil, going, “You two next eh?”

To which Roman spluttered, “No! Me and Virgil aren’t even together! And if anything, it’ll be you and Remus next!”

Damien laughed louder this time, “I’m just kidding. Calm down”

Roman just pouted and crossed his arms, turning back to where Patton was saying something to the audience - Something about thanking them for coming. He and Logan just looked so happy and Roman couldn’t help but want this for himself one day.

~-~-~-~

Logan hummed as he was pulled into a hug, Patton burying his face in his neck. He smiled as Patton began to sway them to the soft music, the cool breeze washing over them and ruffling their hair. The balcony gave them the view over the gardens behind the hall where they were married. Logan admired the way the flowers we all neatly arranged to give the best picture, the scenery bathed in the moon’s soft glow. He could feel the warmth radiated from inside their room, but he couldn’t help but want to stay on the balcony just a little longer. He felt something being draped over his shoulders and pulled away slightly to see that Patton had covered him in a fur blanket, shielding him from the nights cool air.

“Can we stay out here a little longer?” Logan asked. Patton smiled at him as he pulled away further,

“Of course, love. I made us hot chocolate before I came out, so you stay here while I go get it” He said, kissing Logan on the forehead quickly before disappearing back inside. Logan shuffled over to one of the seats by the balcony wall. He sat down and pulled his feet up onto the chair, wrapping the blanket around his legs until he was almost cocooned inside of it, his head the only thing showing.

When Patton appeared in the doorway with two mugs and a bag of marshmallows balanced on his arm he giggled, taking in the sight of his husband. He gently placed the mug down on Logan’s side of the table before dropping a marshmallow into it. Logan smiled warmly at him,

“Thank you”

Patton smiled at him in response before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. He relaxed when he swallowed, the warmth spreading throughout his body. The couple sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company, before Patton reached his hand out across the table. Logan held him mug in one hand while he reached out and held Patton’s hand in the other. Patton ran his thumb over Logan’s ring, still not quite believing that he managed to marry Logan. As soon as he had realised that he’d fell in love, Patton knew that there was nobody else he’d rather live out the rest of his life with. He knew Logan felt the same – he always had and always will.


End file.
